Wasn't A Dream!
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: What happens on Hermione's Birthday? HG/DM/BZ Pair.


**Wasn't a Dream!**

AN: **Blaise, **_Hermione, _Draco (HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Cascada owns the song. I own only the plot. Rated M for mild Blowjob scene and slight sex scene. Sex scene does not go into massive detail. R&R)

One Shot

(There was supposed to be a heart here with 3 names in it but my computer is lame. Sorry.)

Snatch

'_Oh Shit'_

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy snagged the paper Hermione was writing on.

"**Ah Cara, I didn't know you cared."**

"Hush Blaise, or no shagging for a mon…"

A hand went over her mouth.

"Shh! Go ahead Blaise keep at it," Draco Said

Hermione shoved Draco away from her mouth and into the nearest chair.

"Oh Draco! Come on you two, time for our weekly game. Now what do you two want to play?"

"**Strip Twister!"**

"No!"

"Strip Poker!"

"That was last week!"

"**I know! Truth or Dare!"**

"Ok!"

"Who goes first?"

"**Cara will cause it's her birthday. So Cara, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.**

"Um…Truth."

"**Chicken. Ok, is it true you wanted to do Snape?"**

"Blaise!"

"**What? Answer the question."**

"_Fine. Yes I wanted to, back in like 6__th__ year. Now Draco, T or D?"_

"Dare."

"Fine. Ok, (grins evilly), I dare you to blow Blaise for 30 seconds."

"Not cool Cara."

30 seconds later and 1 very ruffled Malfoy.

"Happy?" Hermione nodded her head. "Good. Now Blaise, T or D?"

"**Dare."**

"I dare you to floo Snape while naked."

"**OK."**

Blaise got undressed under the watchful eyes of Hermione and proceeded to floo Severus Snape.

"**What do you… ah my eyes. Bloody hell Blaise put that thing away. Now what do you want?"**

"**Professor, I was just wondering if mine was bigger than yours."**

Hermione and Draco's mouths fell open simultaneously; they couldn't believe that their lover had just asked the 'Bat of the Dungeons' if his member was bigger than the slightly limp one in front of them.

"_**Again Blaise?"**_

Their eyes went wide at this statement.

"**Yes again."**

"_**Fine."**_ Severus Snape pulled out his huge limp organ. _**"Happy?"**_

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. Snape's was only slightly smaller than Blaise's.

"**Thanks Professor."**

Snape cut the connection while Blaise turned back to his lovers.

"**Ok now Cara, it's your turn again."**

"Ok Dare."

"**Since Draco was kind enough to blow me" **(Not) **"you have to blow him." **(Yes)

"OK."

"**But only for 10 seconds. We don't need him coming yet. Also you have to wear this."**

Blaise transfigured Hermione's P.J.'s into a green and silver gothica outfit that barely went over her ass and tits.

"Now Blow." Draco commented.

"Ok, ok, calm down, calm down, Shesh."

Hermione got on her knees and started kissing Draco's very erect organ. She than slid her tongue up and down his shaft twice before finally taking him into her mouth. As soon as her mouth went over his cock in her mind she started counting.

'_1…'_

She nipped the tip,

'_2…'_

She sucked on him hard,

'_3…'_

Licked his shaft again,

'_4…'_

She could feel him moan,

'_5…'_

He started to tighten,

'_6…'_

Another moan,

'_7…'_

Some pre cum came out,

'_8…'_

He's gonna release before 10,

'_9…'_

She pulled back up just as he came,

'_10. Shit'_

She swallowed everything down. As she swallows she hears Blaise.

"**Damn Draco it was only 10 seconds."**

After she got up Draco replied,

"You would have to if she did it to you."

"_Boys,"_ She warns, _"It's my turn. Since Blaise is already undressed and I'm in this stripper outfit, Draco truth or dare?"_

Gulp, "Dare."

"_I dare you to strip to Cascada's song _How Do You Do_."_

"OOOK."

Hermione ran to her room to grab her wizard wireless. As she's coming back down the stairs she yells, _"GO!"_ and presses play.

I See You Comb Your Hair

_**And Give Me That Grin**_

Draco unbuttons his school shirt.

It's Makin Me Spin Now

_**Spinin Within**_

He swayed his hips as his shirt went flying.

Before I Melt Like Snow

_**I Say Hello, How Do Ya Do**_

Draco kicks off both shoes.

I Love The Way You Undress Now

_**Baby Begin**_

His socks came off.

Do Your Caress

_**I Mean My Hearts In A Mess**_

Draco caressed his thighs until he hit his pant line and than slid them down.

I Love Your Blue Eyed Voice

_**Like Tiny Tin Shines Through**_

His boxers came off.

How Do Ya Do?

Draco starts to stalk over to Hermione.

How Do Ya Do

_**The Things That You Do?**_

_**No One I Know **_

_**Could Ever Keep Up With You**_

_**How Do Ya Do**_

_**Did It Ever Make Sense To You To Say**_

_**Bye, Bye, Bye**_

Draco pushed her into Blaise.

How Do Ya Do

_**The Things That You Do?**_

_**No One I Know **_

_**Could Ever Keep Up With You**_

_**How Do Ya Do**_

_**Did It Ever Make Sense To You To Say**_

_**Bye, Bye, Bye**_

The 3 of them proceed up the stairs and Draco pressed stop when he passed the wireless.

In-between Blaise and Draco they practically threw her onto Draco's bed and climbed in after her.

Somehow from the time Draco pushed her till now she lost her outfit and was now sitting on top of Blaise's erection.

"**Fast or Slow Cara?"**

"There is no slow with you two Blaise."

"Ok, B hard and fast till she screams."

As if planned both Slytherin's entered her at the same time. With Draco working from the back and Blaise in front Hermione couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

"MMM. Harder Blaise, Faster Draco."

Both were pumping into her like mad and took her over numerous times until all 3 of them came at once.

Hermione was still between both of the Slytherin's but laying on her side. She cuddled up close to Blaise while Draco did the same to her and all 3 of them fell asleep.

Before Blaise and Draco did though they whispered, **"Happy Birthday Cara."**

Hermione smiled to herself and started to drift when she jerked awake. She blinked a couple of times and managed to get out a _"What?"_

"_Mione, you fell asleep in the library again."_

Hermione looked up into the face of Ginny Weasley and groaned.

'Not again,' She thought.

She packed her stuff up and went up to her Head Girl Dorm that she shared with Draco.

She pulled a piece of paper out and started doodling the heart from her dream when it suddenly was yanked from her hands.

"**Ah Cara I didn't know you cared."**

Hermione smiled to herself and grabbed her two Slytherins while running up the stairs to Draco's room.

'_At least some things are better than the dream,'_ She thought as she climbed into bed and waggled her finger at them to follow.

Both boys just shrugged and jumped in after her and all 3 of them got a massive shag session.

As she started drifting off both boys said, "**Happy Birthday Cara, no matter what you're ours."** With that they hugged her while she whispered _"Mine," _back.

At least this time it Wasn't A Dream.

_**FIN!**_


End file.
